1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to injector razors and is directed more particularly to an adapter facilitating the release of a used blade from an injector razor and the manual insertion of a new blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the injector razor art, it is commonplace to provide a blade dispenser in the form of a magazine containing a plurality of injector razor blades. Generally, the dispenser is provided with a bayonet portion which is insertable in the head of the injector razor in such manner as to open the head and permit the movement of a blade from the dispenser into the head, thereby causing discharge of the old used blade out of the head of the razor.
It is believed that injector-type razors might find wider acceptability, particularly in lesser developed countries, if it were not necessary to purchase blades in multiples of five, ten, etc. It is believed that a wider market for this type of shaving system might be available if blades were made available to the purchasing public singly. Of course, providing a complete dispenser with a single blade would, in large measure, negate the economies of purchase of a single blade.